


Kira Vol 2: The Mistress

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Series: Kira [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Episode: s07e22 There Will Be Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, keep reading to find out more, will there be confessions of love?, will these idiots finally fuck each other's brain out or not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: Left with an uncertain fate twisted in their hands, the volume starts anew with old secrets, new confessions, lasting impressions, unexpected turns and unforeseen endings.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Kira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824616
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Where The Heart Heals

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time hope to bring out volume 2. And it is a surprise for me to think that my unexpected hiatus brought me back to this story. I do not know if I will be regular with this one but I will try to write it as I have always wanted it to. :)   
> And I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

_If I could feel this again..._  
The heaviness of your eyes feels like a blessing even when the warmth of the sun is gently stroking your forehead, delicately whispering sweet nothings to wake you up. You know your mother has already woken up for she is the reason the door is open and that chilled winter air is nudging the sun rays to get as much of the playfield over your exposed skin as it can. The teasing play going between the two forces becomes a soothing episode for your nerves, enjoying the lazy winter morning with the sparrows chirping on that one malacca tree still standing in your front yard. The chill draft that swirls to lands on your unaware fingertips, brings with it the familiar dissatisfied woof and one rage-filled yelp, making you smile even with your eyes closed. You can even hear the disgruntled remarks of some boomers out on their morning stroll cursing your poor babies for growing so big and healthy and barking at any stranger that was not welcome in their territory.  
 _If I could feel this every single day..._  
Your eyes finally open from a dreamless sleep, ready to bask in the lukewarm light directly hitting your eyes. The bliss is incomprehensible; to wake up to the sight of the green that is surviving the winter chill in the garden right outside your room. A few sparrows are looking for an early grub in the pots kept right outside your door, seeming to catch a glance or two in your direction when you stir and let your head rest on your hands to watch the life of winter make you grateful for this morning. More grateful when a familiar spotted figure jumps down from the neighbour's wall and passes by your door with the quietest yet graceful gait.  
"Kitty!" you exclaim without any voice escaping your hoarse throat, making you chuckle at your own failed display of excitement. A long stretch that cracks a few knots and makes you squirm while you squeeze your eyes shut; that is what it takes to finally convince you to get out of the cosiest quilt on this entire planet.  
It is a task to find your socks under the huge green buffed up fabric but you do not want to step down till you are sure your sensitive feet are secure. Once the pair is found after a round of tossing and turning the poor quilt, you are ready to open your door and step into the garden.  
And what a sight it is!  
The balmy morning sun is bringing life out into the streets. Children fresh out of school for their Christmas holidays are riding their colourful bikes around while their parents or guardians spew caution at them. Vendors are out with their carts and wagons, bringing about fresh produce while the riveting bark of the bike that brings the fresh milk for some households waits for the man of that particular house to bring out their vessels. The air has the perfect crispiness of winter twirling all around you. There is no doubt that the sun has colluded with the sweet-smelling chilly breeze to bring the blood to your cheeks and fingertips.  
 _The bliss that this simple day can be for an entire lifetime..._  
A whine followed by a protest-filled howl catches your attention in the moment you are taking in this rare morning. Turning your head to look across the fence, you watch those familiar sharp blue eyes looking you with a sour expression.  
 _Right. This drama queen._  
The protest does not stop.  
"I'm coming," you groan, "I'm coming," you stress as you walk across the garden to open the gate and walk barely five steps across the narrow road to greet the fluffy boy pretending to be mad at you while vigorously wagging his tail.  
"We literally met last night, you dumb husky!" you coo through your teeth while scratching Ghost behind his ear. "You stoopid loving boi. My best floofy boi." You call out as many names as you can to the huge beast that wants to lick you clean but isn't getting the chance to. So, instead, he decides to take your wrist into his mouth, continuing to whine at the same time, wanting to keep you there till he loses interest in you.  
"I blame your mother for not training you to respect me, you dumb floof," you state as you make him look you in the eyes, "I fed you and bathed you and played with you when you hadn't even opened your eyes. And this is how you repay me? By giving me scratches and sticking drool all over my elbows?"  
Growing uncomfortable- and a double chin, the way you are holding his face- he huffs and jumps away from his fence to let you know he is done with you for the day.  
"Ungrateful bitch," you mutter in his direction while he looks for more leaves to chomp on, "I still love you."  
Ghost does not even side-eye you. He knows you stand there smiling at him while he goes about eating anything green in his sight, only bothered when he hears the rev of a car pass by. The attention span to that little distraction is short-lived too.  
"Okay," you sing in a way you think might get on his nerves, "I'm going back then. You won't get to see me till our late night walk."  
Any little hope that this dog with an attitude would actually look up at you is gone when the same car comes back. Let's see if that car can feed you pancakes.  
Still looking at the white-furred beast, you are hurt right in your feels to watch his huge paws go up on the fence again to judge whoever sits in the car that has stopped right by the side of your house, the panting paused to scrutinise the strangers in the SUV with tinted glasses.  
"Really," you nudge his lower jaw as you address him with a simmering gaze, "I get a howl and yank on my hand but some stranger gets a full minute of silence?" You nudge his jaw again, not really liking the point-blank stare he is giving to whosoever is getting out of the car behind you.  
You are about to nudge him the third time when a voice freezes your hand mid-air.  
"I guess he does not like my presence that much."  
The heaviness of the voice with a gravity of its own stops everything around it for an elongated moment. Even with the cold surrounding you, the warmth that engulfs your chest is far more evident over your skin once all the nerves light up at the thought of turning around and finding him standing there.  
So, you do.  
And the smile that escapes you is far brighter than this December sun. "Heimdall."

It is heavenly to hear his name from you after what seems like months stretched into ages. What acts as a balm to his heart is watching your face with carrying the same perfection it did the first day he met you; maybe even lovelier. If he had a sister...  
"Kira," he sweetly announces into the air before wrapping his arms around you for a hug; something that you gladly welcome, and embrace him back.  
"I missed you," you squirm into his coat, smelling the mildly spicy cologne he is wearing.  
Heimdall chuckles. "Who's bothering you? Just point me and I'll take care of the rest."  
You giggle and draw yourself back to look at those warm honey eyes. "I missed you because I hadn't felt like someone was spying on me for the last two months. Almost felt weird." You shrug, pressing your lips to stop the smile from pouring out while Heimdall groans.  
"I'm never ever going to hear the end of, am I?" he closes his eyes and sighs. You shake your head before snickering.  
The pleasant meet-up makes you forget about the prying neighbourhood that has eyes everywhere, lurking behind every curtain to look at this strange, well-built man coming out the blue in an expensive vehicle to hug you- a single woman who should have been married by now instead of meeting strange men, according to them. From the rooftop to the eyes that are pretending to buy vegetables and groceries, everyone is centred on this tall dark and handsome man putting all their sons and husbands to shame.  
"So-" you poke him in his abdomen- still surprised it's hard as a rock- "what brings you here?"  
A knowing nod and a deep inhale is all Heimdall gives you for a moment, his habit making his eyes wander everywhere to look for anything unusual. "I...uhh...well-" he inhales through his teeth this time- "we wanted to check in on you. Wanted to see how you were doing. Because everyone misses you back home."  
"Oh." You feel your breath stuck in your throat. Your inner voice is already elbowing the corner of your nerves, wanting to hear you speak the name for yourself. But you just shove her back into the sleepy comfy corner for the moment.  
"Yeah," Heimdall smiles, "Zair misses you because he, and I quote, 'cannot even with this new temp some boomer hired in Kira's place'."  
You snicker. _Typical Zair._  
"Yigrette misses you because it's mundane living with men in the house after a while."  
"Aww," you feel for your sweet keeper.  
"Fenrir misses you too, obviously. He has made your bedroom his bedroom. And it has been hard getting him to come out of there now."  
 _That floofly baby. I miss him too._  
Ghost hears that thought and the very next moment, his paw comes to tap on your shoulder and look at you with every ounce of judgment his blue eyes can hold towards you.  
"And Robert too, now that he is all healed and is ready to take more bullets."  
"Noooo," you groan into your palms. _That idiot._  
You wait and watch Heimdall smile at you, standing there as your inner voice is wondering- with her face resting in her palms and legs in the air- if there is anyone else who is missing you.  
"Soooo...-" your voice trails away as you wipe your thoughts by rubbing your hands on your pyjamas- "everyone misses me, huh."  
Heimdall is about to nod before he stops and creases his brows, forcing you to furrow your own brows in return. "Mm...not everyone though."  
You can feel the little sinking feeling before your heart has even taken a dive from the board it currently stands on. "Hm?" is all you can bear to say.  
"Oh, it's Loki. I was talking about Loki. He doesn't miss you," Heimdall shakes his head.  
And your heart doesn't even do a routine; it just takes a sad plunge into whatever waits for it down in the pits of unwelcoming sadness.  
"Oh," you inhale the cold air to soothe your insides that are simmering now for some reason, "that's...good. That's good. He isn't missing on work. Or cursing me for not being there to do my work." And just like that, you are trailing into a long train of afterthoughts to console yourself. "That means he is doing pretty well in my absence...which is good...for uhh...for the company. Hmm."  
Heimdall cannot help but smile at the sorry look on your face to think that your boss does not care about your presence- or absence in this matter. Those y/e/c eyes are at the verge of questioning some major emotions as they let the Watcher's words sink in. It takes a lot more than a dig at lips by his perfect teeth to stop him from giving it away.  
"No," he finally blurts out, grabbing your attention while internally cursing himself to put you through that for a few seconds of entertainment, "you are thinking in the wrong direction."  
This time you look at him in confusion. "Heimdall, what are you tryin-"  
"He does not miss you," he continues, still looking at you when his arm extends by his side to open the door to the back seat of the SUV and relish the two-second delayed reaction, "because 'missing' would be an understatement."

The last thing he remembers is the blur of the days that have gone by till he is once more standing at the single path of stone decorated with everything that he declares too delicate for this world. Deep inside he has nothing but love for them. Everything too pure for this universe resides in this little ecosystem at the edge of where his world begins. From the ferns and creepers to the fishes and flowers- every little cell has a story of surviving all those perils to come down the path of evolution as much more beautiful. He stands right there and stares straight down the path that leads to the corner that he had begun to cherish some time ago. He pauses his day there, before every break of dawn and every splay of dusk, waiting. What exactly he waits for, no one knows. Some onlookers think he has gone much more insane after the brawl he barely crawled out alive from. They wonder what he keeps looking at in that corner, watching the sun both rise and set there.  
Some feel empathy for him. Yigrette walks by the lounge every single day to witness this little ritual of her master. Her soft heart aches a little for she knows somewhere he feels the absence of the one little alum that settled all the dirt inside him till it was present in the murky waters. But she does not know the depth of that emotion, neither does she want to insult her master by trying to measure it somehow. And the last time she sees him, he walks towards that edge in the night.  
He remembers stepping barefoot on that cold stones carrying the chilly impression of the foggy weather outside that has shrouded the vastness of his estate into one quiet graveyard where even the lights of the city do not reach. The distance- thought not much- feels worth an eternity for him as his heart accelerates. The only thought riding the unstoppable train inside his mind is the ghost of a chance of seeing you there.  
The lights turn on once he enters the space- they turn on for him to stare at the empty space that was once thought of as a decent wing to match the rest of the house, not really knowing what weight it would hold in the future. And here he stands, contemplating whether this part of his house had ever felt so bland before. So...hollow.  
He is slowly killing himself on the inside to refrain himself from touching anything for the fear of diluting your essence- or whatever is left of it- and instead, he does what he has watched you do a hundred times over.  
The tiles are cooler than they were the last time he laid down on them. The only time he entered your abode.  
That time when he watched over you for endless nights till he has to be forced to sleep for his health and yours. But how could he? You were surrounded by wires and tubes, and beeping machines that scared him even at the slightest beep. He rose up to look at you for any movement of discomfort when he himself was experiencing pain that would have bedridden any other ordinary man.  
Not wanting to get away from your side, he laid himself down out in the lounge. And then he found out why you did this after a long day.  
It feels nice to let the cold floor take away all the unnecessary thoughts swinging inside his head. Little fears that crowd his mind dissolve and drain down into the ground. Then, for the first time in the past few weeks, he lets his conscience paint a picture of you drowning in happiness. Even as the fear erodes the edges of his heart- that you are happy somewhere other than here- he finds comfort in your smile that is still fresh in his mind. Even though the dark clouds loom on those waves- the thoughts that tell him you have forgotten him- he still lets your laughter roar through his existence. A delicate experience in the cold of December.

Today sleep comes earlier than he anticipates. His eyes are heavier than they usually are. He wants to give in to the arms of slumber because the last time he slept like a baby was when you were healing. He wants to walk towards the lullaby of this pretty siren till he notices it is the first time he has felt such sleep take over him ever since you have been gone.  
 _Hold on a second..._  
He opens his eyes- barely- and gets up on his elbow. "Yigrette," he wants to shout but the name is just a questionable statement as he feels his limbs get heavy.  
There is a silhouette of a figure patiently walking towards the lounge that is a hazy picture to his eyes. But his brain still works enough to realise he has been somehow made a victim of forced unconsciousness.  
Feeling his face touch the cold tile of the floor, he vows to take them by the throat- whoever spiked his drinks or meal and made the terrible decision of knocking him out cold.  
And everything goes dark.  
Dark...till he can hear a familiar giggle somewhere in the void. Along with a sweet aroma that brings to the surface memories that were feared lost.  
His heart wants him to reach out for that voice that is beginning to clear the fog inside the dense forest that is his mind. And so the heart does what he does best, it slows down too much to let the brain jerk him awake.  
The sun shines right over his face when a door opens somewhere, flooding his being with brightness through and through. He has to make an effort to open his eyes after a much-needed sleep, watching the rays hit his smaragdines till they are filtered and washed away by the one face he longs to see for the rest of his life.  
"Loki?" you call out with the softest emotion on your face as the sun rays reflecting inside the car lets your features shine for him.  
He blinks; still trying to figure out if it is a dream or if you do stand in front of him.   
"....Kira?" That voice wants to give all its strength to call out your name, wanting to bring you into existence _if_ you are a figment of his imagination- something that is his worst fear of all.  
And there you stand with a smile painting your lips for him, taking his first conscious breath in this new morning away. And all he wants is to pray to some force to not let this be a twisted nightmare.  
"It's good to see you...sir."  
And that full-toothed smile melts him- front, back and sideways- while the world watches from windows and roofs, questioning Fate and her strings, for better or worse.   
_If I could feel this again...I would want to feel it with you._


	2. You Were Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I was sick. I maybe still am. Well, I might not be because of the whole covid scare I am not so sure anymore. This chapter made me smile and made me feel happy so here we are, one step closer to something better added in this world

If the air could spell out the emotions floating in this space, it would paint the molecules 'awkward'. But what is more fascinating to witness by anyone who would walk in on the scene is to point out to who is more uncomfortable than the others.  
You sit across your parents, busy helping serve breakfast around the table, your attention is mostly taken by your grandmother- who is more than delighted to be served fried bread, these little pieces of her favourite edible treasures that she calls pakoras and a hot cup of tea to go with it all.  
Shireen and Ritviz, your younger sister and brother sit on the other end of the table together, watching you with their piercing gaze as you try to- almost- completely ignore this extraordinarily handsome man sitting right next to you. They dare not blink as this pale sculpted dude looks at the movements of your hands busy at work before landing his haze upon your face.  
"So-" Ritviz leans in towards Shireen, his eyes still not letting go of this guy who is stuck on his sister for some reason- " _this_ is her boss?"  
Shireen hums, narrowing her eyes towards the duo. Taking a cardamom stick from the table basket, she snaps it in half.  
"Ay, Kira. Give your _boss_ some of that mint sauce you prepared last night."  
You turn to watch your sister nibble at the cardamom, trying your best to ignore the palpitations and nod with a smile. How does she always know?  
It is hard to know if the heat your feel at the nape of your neck and cheeks is visible to everyone sitting around you and even harder to let your excited brain find a switch to shut down the anxiety that your body feels on having all the people you love in one room. On the same table.  
"Have some of this," your mother brings forward an entire serving of her signature chillis fried and spiced in her signature chickpea dough recipe and asks Loki to help himself.  
"No!" You blurt out when Loki tries to go for them, moving them away to take charge of filling his plate up. "He can't eat chilli," you explain, gathering more judgment from your siblings, "it doesn't suit him."  
"Tsk. How have you been living with him till now?! You can barely survive without spicy food!"  
You and Loki turn your heads- quite in sync- to look at Shireen.  
"Shireen," mother uses her tone to make it known she is crossing some line. But she also makes sure to smile at her daughter's guest and serve him some piping hot tea.  
"Don't mind her. I dropped her on the floor when she was a baby," you whisper to Loki.  
Loki blinks and quietly chuckles before turning back to look at Shireen. "We have a cook back home. She makes sure Kira gets everything she wants and needs."  
There is a gasp forming in Ritviz's lungs right now as he bites into the fried cheese.  
 _'We'? 'Back home'? This dude already planned their retirement??_  
"So, Loki..."  
Now all three children turn to look at their mother, knowing full well where this is going the moment she addresses your boss so casually.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
Ritviz facepalms himself harder than anticipated. Shireen grabs a chilli and stuffs it in her mother's mouth while you try to keep a straight face through the embarrassment your family is making you feel. Well, your dad and grandma are an exception because they are more interested in the food.  
"She doesn't have any idea about what's going on around the world. So..." You trial off with apology bursting through your y/e/c eyes.  
Your siblings look at your mother with daggers in their eyes, knowing full well she has consumed the Odin family history through the news like an addict ever since you got the job at Sun Corp. More so when you came back home.  
Your mom can feel their stares. But she too takes her time to look at them and go 'what' like it's a big deal.  
"Meet me outside after breakfast and I'll tell you 'what'," Shireen threatens her.  
Loki simply shrugs. "It's fine. I have a brother. He is back in Asgard looking after his father's empire. We don't meet each other much. Mostly because of our work."  
It is both relieving and painful to watch Loki sail on those words so smoothly and end them with a genuine smile. "These are delicious, by the way," he adds and you have to wonder about a thousand things about your boss in one go.  
Your mother is won over by that compliment but that does not stop her from prying more into your boss' life. "The business must be going well then?"  
Loki nods in respect. "We have been going stable. So, that is a plus after the slump the market was facing."  
"Okay, no business talk on the table," you remind everyone before pouring some soda for you, your grandma and Loki. "The food still might feel spicy. Have the soda first and tea later."  
Loki pauses between bites and lets that sweet command swirl inside him, his bones feeling alive after so long on hearing that voice talk to him this way. "Yes, ma'am," he replies softly, and you have to hide the flush on your face and the smile on your lips behind your hands.  
"What happened?" your grandma asks you out of the blue, her strong sixth sense already catching the flutter in your gut. You shake your head and bribe her with the soda. Her focus is redirected instantly, but that does not mean she stops observing you through this heavenly meal.  
"Why didn't you get married yet?" your mother throws the question out of nowhere, making some people choke on their drink, others groan, and one snicker.  
"Okay, that's it," you announce, "he's staying at the hotel. Loki, you're staying at the hotel."  
Your mother's wide eyes look at the usual judgment of the siblings falling upon her. "What? I'm just asking this handsome man about-"  
"You _cannot_ ask him that, ma," you and Ritvik groan, Shireen tsks and rolls her eyes. Loki, watching this unfold simply smirks at this pure delight he feels sitting in the midst of this family.  
You get up and go to the kitchen to get some more sauces for the table, all the while glaring at your mother- who chooses to not notice.  
The fried dough smells and tastes heavenly even though it is one heavy portion for him. Worth it, he shrugs internally and goes for another bite. His right wrist feels a tug and he witnesses the frail wrinkled hand shaking a little before pointing him to the soda bottle in front of him.  
"Have some sprite," your grandmother urges Loki with a smile in her eyes.  
Loki feels a tug on the string of his hearts. Those eyes are a mix of green, brown, grey and every mystic power of nature that can be held in the iris of a wise person. That withered face shines bright with plump cheeks and transparent emotions.  
"I'm...uh...I'm good, Mrs Kane, thank you," Loki reciprocates the smile, "I still have some left in my glass."  
Grandma nods and pushes her own glass forward. "Then pour me some, will you?" Loki cannot help but chuckle, complying with the orders straight away.  
"So-" your mother's voice breaks through the soothing air over the table just as you come out of the kitchen- "how much do you _earn_?"  
And you walk right back into it.

"Pretty cringy breakfast downstairs."  
Moving away from the view of the mountains in the near distance, Loki sees Ritvik stand by the rooftop door with a box in his hand.  
He can see Shireen stand behind him, bluffing disinterest as she pushes his brother away to walk towards the wires and hang the washed laundry to dry under the oddly hot December sun.  
"Isn't that how families usually are?" Loki smiles in his direction.  
Ritviz joins the man by the railings, looking at the mountains covered in thick clouds before paying attention to the maroon sweater Loki wears with his midnight blue jeans. The boy cannot help but appreciate the wide knit patterns adorn that white skin with apt beauty.  
"Nice sweater," he points before turning around to sit down on the platform.  
"Thanks, it w-" something stops Loki mid-sentence when he remembers the day he found it waiting in his bedroom- "it was a gift."  
Ritviz hums and smirks. "Good taste," he mutters.  
Shireen's eyes have been stuck on these two, reading their every word as every fabric getting in her hands is tortured with a sudden flick.  
"Is she a good assistant? My sister?" the brother asks.  
 _Is...that a trick question?_  
Loki blinks at the mountains before smiling at the boy. "The best one I could ask for."  
A nod of agreement comes from the brother while the sister stands there giving more frustrated flicks to the sweaters. "Cool. Cool cool cool cool. So...she must keep up with whatever it is she's supposed to do."  
 _Oh for fucks sake._  
Shireen groans out loud. "Just ask him already dammit!"  
Both men turn towards Shireen. One looks at her in confusion while the other widens his eyes in caution at her, shaking his head as discreetly as possible.  
"Ask...ask me what?"  
"Nothin-"  
"How did Kira get hurt?"  
A crow yells whilst sitting on the top of the malacca as if laughing at the entire situation. Ritviz scratches some itch at the back of his neck while sighing in defeat. "You are supposed to go easy with the questions, Rin. This guy is the reason Kira _has_ a job."  
"Oh, shut it, Ritz," she scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest, "it's not like he's doing her a favour. She has earned her place, okay? And she got wounded under his care!"  
Loki can see the scrunched up nose and brows carry on them a rage held in for far too long. Even though those grey eyes have nothing but animosity in them for him, he feels a certain elation on seeing them stand in defence for her sister.  
"Oi!" RItz is about to yell at Rin but Loki cuts him on the way.  
"She was in an accident."  
The chilly breeze takes the words and swirls them around the audience. "The car she was travelling in met with a serious accident. Three of my men died that night. One survived long enough to make sure Kira was all right."  
The crisp heat of the sun feels warm instead of scorching. Those fine lines on Rin's forehead fade just a little; partially because of hearing those words straight from the lion's mouth, partially because the guilt is transparent to a fault in those smaragdines that shimmer more than they normally should. "I was supposed to be with her that night. I promised to take her home, safe and sound. And I regret every second of not keeping my promise, I assure you that. If there was a way to repent for being careless with Kira's life, I would _gladly_ give myself up for it."  
The silence that erodes the rooftop brings a lightness to it. Rin sighs and crosses her arms while Ritz cannot bring himself to look at Loki- who is patiently waiting for a word.  
"Kira told us there were bad guys involved," Rin mutters while letting her fingers play with the wool of her white sweater, "and by us, I mean me and Ritz. Mom and dad have no idea about this. They still think she fell from the stairs."  
Loki nods.  
"Did they try to hurt her because of...you?" Ritz cannot help but ask.  
The weight that has begun to make home over his chest returns after what seems like a while. That uneasy feeling of something scratching over his heart makes him uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry, that is not what I meant," Ritz scrunches his face in an apology, "not that she was hurt because of you. What I meant was-"  
"Yes. I was the reason."  
"Bullshit!" Rin scoffs and laughs.  
That...was unexpected.  
"I'm pretty sure she did something to piss them off. She's done it before and she will def-fucking-nately do it again."  
Rin is not wrong. And the strong edge in her voice tells him she knows her sister well enough.  
"What I care about is that now that she works for you, she will be fighting a fight that isn't hers. And, God forbid, if something happens to-"  
"I won't let it," Loki is already marking down a vow, "I have witnessed it once and I am not going to let anything or anyone make her go through it again."  
"But you cannot promise me that she won't go looking for danger, can you?"  
The lift of her brow makes Loki recall why he fell for Kira. "Agreed. I cannot do that. But whatever she brings home with her, I am willing to clean the mess."  
"You-" Rin has to literally grit her teeth before she can find herself pouring down fire over the man who talks about her sister like...  
The embers burning inside her bring blood to the surface under her teeth. Of all the goddamn people in this world. She looks at those green eyes shining under the soothing rays; translucent to a fault, standing bare.  
"Rin," Ritz quietly urges, trying to take her by the arm.  
"She will get hurt again, won't she?"  
Ritz stands there, feeling as significant as the wind meddling with the two people standing opposite each other defending their love for the same person again and again. And if they could, they would do it endlessly.  
"She does not back down from a fair fight," Loki addresses something all three of them already know.  
"That fight is always to save someone else," Rin adds, never blinking.  
"One more reason for me to carefully choose my enemies," Loki concludes, never wavering his gaze.  
A sigh leaves Rin's lungs and she feels her watery eyes closing with a pinch of pain in the eyelids. "The _audacity_ of this bitch," she mutters and walks away, kicking the lone brick in her path that was used to keep the blankets holding drying chilli in place.  
"Please don't hate her," Ritz presses, sighing at the sight of his sister stomping down the stairs, "she is mad because she does not yet know how to process the emotion of envying you."  
Loki's brows furrow. And Ritviz can see the question incepting from miles away, making him chuckle and scratch an itch at the back of his head.  
"Kira stopped singing two years ago," he began, having Loki's full attention at the mention of the name, "all the weird songs and lyrics, all the wacky sound effects and humming disappeared when she fell ill. Of course, to the world, she was suffering from insomnia. But there was so much more. We were worried it would get worse when she left for the cyber city. So easy to get lost there, you know. I knew she cried every night even though she did not say. She always called mom in the morning when she had the energy for another day. I even thought of bringing her back home one day and right that morning she called us to tell us she had landed a job in your company. And her call times got more erratic. But her voice grew stronger. I don't know if it was because of the work or people around her, but she seemed to be better. That was one hope for us till we heard about the accident from you. That must have been hard for you, man. Telling us about her? And at the same time having to tell us to not meet her because of security reasons or whatever was going on? The day she told us she was coming back we thought that was it. That she was done. That she was coming home, done with the world and stuff. The first day she came back home, she was humming."  
Loki blinks, feeling an old string strike.  
"She-" Ritz chuckles at his own disbelief- "was covered in bruises and bandages and she was _humming_. She narrated incidents like she had come back from some great adventure and she talked like could not _wait_ to go back. And the last time I saw her eyes sparkle like that, Loki, was when she had created art. And that was _ages_ ago."  
Words do not even dare to come up from that lumpy throat. And even though he has no idea, Ritz can only imagine what Loki must be feeling right now.  
"So, please don't mind if my sister envies the fact that you were able to do something she could not figure out for Kira before. She fears Kira might have experienced a high that might be too dangerous for her. I'm not saying that I completely agree with her, but she might not be completely wrong."  
Loki exhales, feeling a load leave him as he moves his hand through his hair.  
"And I'm sure you'll do what's best," Ritz shrugs and smirks, casually pointing at Loki's sweater, "I mean, she doesn't give the best gifts to just anyone."  
Loki looks down at his sweater and has to take some time to find in himself to chuckle through the smooth roller coaster he was sent on.  
"Here." He watches Ritz bring forward the box he has been carrying for a while now. "Happy birthday. From me and Rin."  
There is a pause in every moment in his body. Even on an extraordinary day, it would be unexpected, but this man had stopped keeping expectations from the world a long time ago. No wonder then, that this gesture hits hard right in the chest, squeezing that heart to bring up some buried or burned scripts of having the chance of making new friends and family.  
It is a melody- on a piano sitting at the edge of a hill, a harp standing by the edge of the sea or a cello right in the middle of a wheat field- slowly but surely engulfing him with a different warmth that he is currently too slow to figure out. The undone ribbon lies on the cemented floor underneath him. The lid hangs in his hand as the ceramic reflects the light in his eyes while he looks with a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
The polished piece of mug is picked up to watch the animated caricature of two really proud beings leaning next to the words in the middle. One he recognises immediately. He can never miss those golden eyes and that lited brow with a knowing smile. The other? He has a hard time breathing it in because it only ends up making him laugh. The green eyes with the smug look and red sweater with black pants against the pale skin are giving him goosebumps.  
'Father of a Big, Bad Wolf' it says.

For a second you feel like he hasn't heard you walk up to him. You are about to call out his name when a thought slides in from that on itching corner of your mind and tells you to pause and breathe in this picture. Loki, the man responsible for an empire that is both feared and respected today; the man with mysteries surrounding him in as dense clouds as the men and women who have fallen for his shadowed personality. The man who can run the world but right now stands on your rooftop with dewy eyes looking at the mug your brother made for him. The man who smiles the best smile when the world isn't looking. The man you have fallen for. Hard.  
It is a treat to witness this soft moment and it almost stings a little when he raises his head to let his gaze fall on your face. But more than that sting, it burns so well when his pupils dilate and his face glows on sensing your presence.  
"Do you like your birthday present?" you have to ask. And you cannot undo this big smile that is stuck on your face today.  
" _Like_ would be an understatement, darling," he mentions while carefully putting the mug back into the box.  
 _Darling_. The word still holds the power to send a delicious buzz down to your core. More so when he breathes such magic into it.  
"Oh," you nod and pretend to question, "then I wonder what will happen when you find out the rest of them today."  
Those fine lines on his forehead appear for second before excitement mixed with disbelief washes them away.  
"What?" He is barely able to whisper through the rush that is making his skin flush. And you are loving every second of it.  
"Happy birthday, Mr Loki, sir," you coo sweetly, licking your lips and taking a step closer to him, "let's not waste our time. We have a lot to do in these eighteen hours."  
And in this very second, he is certain of one thing when he looks at you. He would make sacred grounds in your name, kiss the dirt you walked in and teach the world what love is by painting a picture of you. He will protect that smile with his life and do everything in his power to make the world safer just for you.  
"Oh, and for your first surprise," you mention with a skip and jump in your step- something he is witnessing for the first time and loving every part of it- "my grandma seems to like you now."  
He chuckles with a smile so wide that makes you giggle at the adorableness. "That's good to he-wait. What do you mean _now_?"  
But you are already turning the corner to walk downstairs, humming a tune.  
"Kira, what-Kira! What do you mean _now_?"


	3. Is This Jealousy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chants* Keep me thirsty, you funky story.  
> I hope this chapter came out cool.

_The bubble of slumber has barely found Loki when a ripple of scream shreds every ounce of peace this house knows. The silence of the autumn suddenly sounds like a Hallow's Eve blood bath when Loki's body dashes towards the source of the voice. He does not even think for a second, his body already charging itself towards the stone-y path, his son outrunning him on his fours to come to a skidding halt at the foot of her bed._   
_"Kira," he calls out with a contrasting tone compared to the rigorous beating of his heart._   
_But she does not hear. Her eyes are wide open, looking at the window in her room while her cries wear her lungs out. All she screeches are the words 'no' and 'stop' repeatedly while looking at the empty space._   
_What disturbs Loki, even more, is that she is numb to the blood oozing out from where the needles were once sticking into her are ripping her skin apart. The duvet that covers her is being used as a shield against whatever she is afraid of while the blood smears the fabric with a new hue wherever it comes in touch with it._   
_There is fear in his eyes for what he plans to do, but the fear of watching her writhing in pain like this far outranks it. And so he takes the first lunge by sitting down next to her and slowly taking her trembling hand into his._   
_She yelps and jolts away from his cold touch._   
_"It's me. Kira, look," he calls out to her while switching on the bed lamp close to him, "It's Loki."_   
_Her shivering figure cowering away from him takes its time to hear his voice while he patiently waits by the edge. He knows he has to let her come to him. Or he might lose her again. And it would already be one too many times._   
_"Loki?"_   
_She has no idea what her frail voice does to that man's being. He can feel an electric current drive from his head to toe and all he can do is sit there nodding his head. "Yes, I'm here."_   
_That man has barely finished his sentence to breathe when he feels heated arms being thrown around his torso while her head wants to hide in his chest._   
_"There's someone out there. There's someone out there, Loki."_   
_Silence._   
_What is he supposed to feel right now?_   
_The otherwordly elation on the touch of her arms, whose heat seeps through the soft cotton and is absorbed by his thirst-ridden skin? Or should he feel sad for the suffering that does not seem to leave her even when she heals?_   
_In the swift moment, his rational brain scolds itself for having not having any intelligible actions ready like it usually does; for being useful during the one time it should be working at one hundred per cent capacity._   
_"Please," a whimper comes from his chest, "make it stop."_   
_Like a flip of a switch in a cornered animal, Loki's pupils go wide while his arms come around her back with a life of their own. The cold palms hold the sweaty shirt on either side, making a barrier around her._   
_"Come here," he whispers, pulling her closer to him, letting her rest her head in the dip of his shoulder while his body seeks all the unnecessary heat from her untethered figure. "Nothing can hurt you, I promise. Okay? No one can hurt you. I'm here."_   
_The wails dilute to sobs under the rhythmic soft pats of Loki's palm on her head in between soothing strokes through her hair._   
_"I'm here."_   
_The sobs reduce to loud inhales and exhales, trying to find the resting point of her lungs. The patting continues into the dead of the night when unexpected rain showers wash away whatever bad lurks in the beautiful dark night outside, making her eyelids heavy and her body heavier on Loki's chest._   
_Finding the strength inside him, Loki takes her head in his palm and carefully drags her down the bed to let her head rest on the pillow. The tightened nerves inside him relax when they hear her light snores, convincing him she is finally asleep._   
_It is not easy to drag himself away from that angelic face resting so tranquilly but he puts his foot down on the floor- ready to let her rest- only to find a strong tug on his shirt by her fisted hand, pulling that loosely woven pure threadwork closer towards herself with wrinkles in between her brows._   
_"Kira."_   
_That man is now suddenly a little boy standing outside the study of his father, from where a mellow golden light flows out into a river at the end of which he stands with a unicorn in his tiny hands, his green eyes twinkling with the dance of both shadows and light as he tries to look inside through whatever space the barely open door allows him. Little Loki witnesses his father carry his brother in his arms, telling him stories of kings and princes that conquered lands and brought peace by defeating all evil; narrating his love for the golden boy and boasting to the air in that room how he will be the next man to take care of the empire that his father built for him._   
_Outside, the raven-haired boy stands patiently before turning away to walk through the endless corridors to his room where the nanny is already waiting for him anxiously._   
_"Loki! Where were you? Now is not the time to sneak out."_   
_The little one does not bother explaining for he goes straight to bed under his covers, his eyes towards the ceiling to look at the stars put up on there by the servants for his musings._   
_"Mother says stars walk alone," Loki stated out of nowhere for the nanny to hear as she tucks him into the bed, "because they burn bright for everyone. She also says I am a star. A really bright one."_   
_"Of course you are," the woman smiles at him while wondering where this talk was coming from._   
_"I don't think she knows that I know stars can burn whatever comes near to them. It is not even practical to be a star without dying a cold death."_   
_Margeret has to gasp. "Relax Margeret. It is the work of gases. You would not understand."_   
_And saying that, he turns to face the other way. "I don't want to be a star," he mumbles, wishing upon those bogus stars a wish that crumbles with every passing breath in his life till there remains no evidence of these ashes that were ultimately tagged as hollow hopes. Hopes that seem to be reborn without so much as a warning when Loki finds himself lying down next to her and she- without even a conscious effort- pulls herself upon his arm, burying her head in his chest, facing away from the world._   
_A jolt of shiver runs through her body, immediately bringing Loki's arm over her shoulder, overworking his already imbalanced heart._   
_But the calm finds him in her presence just as it finds her in his arms. The night outside, fresh out from nature's bath feels the need to notice its presence not acknowledged by the two souls that used to let their demons roam in her robe. Now, those very souls rest them in each other's arms, devoid of the exhaustion that once haunted them in their loneliness._

"Okay, I'm already putting this out there so no judgments are made later on...I _just_ learned how to drive. You don't get to say how bad I am. If you are scared to sit next to me hold on to your seat. If the car stops in the middle of the road _do not_ rush me, I know I am bad with shifting gears and the accelerator right now. Oh, and at _no_ time will you offer to drive instead. Okay?"  
Loki's eyes take in your body on alert in the driver's seat of your dad's borrowed Suzuki. You adjust the rearview mirror and look at the controls, mumbling some things to yourself before double-checking the seat belt and starting the engine.  
He cannot help but stare at your elation with heart eyes when the car starts without any trouble. What churns up the lights inside him is that crazy giggling smile stuck on your face.   
"I'm driving a car," you squeak at a really low volume while your neck disappears and your shoulders go up in tender excitement.  
 _By the Norns, who made her this cute_ , he truly has to wonder without realising a goofy smile has invited itself on his lips and has been sitting there even for Heimdall to see outside the gate when you exit.  
"That good a breakfast, huh?" He teases his boss, who is quick to hide any evidence of joy on his face. Sadly the master strategist and deceiver can't hide it from his eyes.  
"Did you get all the work done," Loki does not even move his brow when talking to the Watcher.  
"I had a nice breakfast too, thanks for asking," he is quick to acknowledge that cold stare, "and yes it's done. So, where are you guys headed?"  
You scoff, raising your hands from the steering wheel. "At least act surprised to see me driving even if you know it already."  
Heimdall chuckles.  
"I'm taking Loki to show around my town. Wanna c-"  
"Oh good, Lord!" Loki blurts out of nowhere, making you jump where you sit, "turn the car, Kira! There's a cat about to walk under it!"  
"What?"  
"Turn it out of the driveway!"  
"But-"  
"Let's go! Before it tries to climb the wheel!"  
You are hastily shifting the gear to drive. "They do that?"  
"Now! _Now_!"

This is his first time. And he still cannot believe it is happening.  
 _Well, shame on me for thinking only Odin had the finest colonial lands._  
Trees line up both sides of the roads that are cleaner than the supposedly progressive concrete jungle that you two left behind for a while. The patience all the drivers have on the road with their cars in a smooth drive is really impressing the man, besides putting him at ease considering his heart has taken the wheel. There are people out and about on the sidewalks. And there are people exploiting the cycling tracks to get their blood pumping in this cold weather. Kindergarten kids, school kids, college kids- there are clusters of them coming and going; some sad to leave their parents, while others are running and skipping towards theirs.  
This city is coloured in every hue imaginable even in the coldest of days. And unlike the iron world, he sits atop, this one seems like it takes out time to look around.  
The car is parked in a spot right outside a local city museum and unlike you, someone notices the line of expensive rides next to yours while their owners are huddled together over one with beer cans and cigarettes. Every one of the five men standing on the other corner wear brands that equal your one month's salary.  
"Let's start with this place," you bring Loki out of the calculating trance he is in since the second he laid eyes on the men that has been staring this way, "so we can get out and enjoy something much better if you get bored of this place."  
Loki smiles at you and makes it a point to walk towards your side to place his hand on your back, mellifluously ask, "shall we?" and walk away with you with the energy that marks the five feet around you as a zone not to be stepped in.

Well, it is hard to get bored of your face no matter how long he looks at it because he is certain he has memorised every little scar on it till he watches you fascinated by the medieval art displays. Your eyes have the deepest ocean of y/e/c ever seen that goes shallow for that black endless void that widens on seeing something that curates to its curiosity. Your lips. Damn those lips that have been blessed by the Gods themselves. They turn and pout in question, are tormented by the teeth when something does not sit right and are touch in a peculiar fashion by your fingers that Loki forgets he has to breathe at one point. He envies the fallen eyelash that sits on your cheek; envies that it gets to touch you and be prayed upon for a wish or desire while he stands to praise nature's work from a distance. But he does not let that bother him for he cannot recall any other time when he has been this content with his life.

"Point at anything in here and you will love it."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm. They are really good at everything they make."  
"Oh...that's-wait. Is this the place that serves that pasta you keep comparing to everyone else's?"  
Your face is already breaking into the smile and Loki's heart cannot help but whisper 'stop' while running a marathon.  
"Yup."  
"Okay, so I'll have a-"  
"Kira?"  
Loki turns around before you to see who recognizes you and if it is a threat.  
"Henry?"  
The marathon comes to a pause for there is a little prick that is felt right in the chest. You recognise this man with a decent scruff, wide eyes and a bubbly smile. He has already been read head to toe by Loki. He does not seem like a threat.  
"Hey!" greets Henry before swooping you in his arms and giving one tight hug which leads to your alleged date to grind his teeth.  
 _How dare he._  
"How are _you_?"  
"I'm good. What about you?" _You don't have to ask him that_. _He looks fine for someone who just got up from his sleep and drove here_.  
"Fantastic now that we meet." _Right. As if you were miserable before_. "Where are you these days?! I've met CJ and Kat but never you."  
"She's with me," Loki declares.  
And that is when you notice the shift in the energy around you.  
"Henry, this is my boss, Loki. Loki, this is my school friend, Henry."  
You watch as Henry brings his hand forward for Loki. "Nice to meet you, man."  
Loki reciprocates but you can tell by that sharp cut of his jaw that something bothers him even though he isn't being vocal about it like he usually is.  
"Wait-" Henry's narrowed eyes are already telling Loki something he is tired of hearing- "Loki as in _Loki_ the guy from Sun Corp. The Loki who went _missing_ for two years before-"  
"So I heard from Kat you're opening a rest-" you try to divert the conversation.  
"Yes," Loki affirms much to your surprise, " _that_ very Loki." And a smile.  
"Damn," Henry whispers. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. And you two are invited to my restaurant's soft launch today. Kat will give you the deets and you have to bring Loki."  
"Oh." You are a little dazed by the incomprehensible smoothness of this conversation. "Uhh..."  
You feel the brush of Loki's arm with yours when he closes the distance with the two of you. "We will be there," he concludes with his smiling eyes while you are wondering all the reasons you could be feeling this sudden gush of warmth in your cheeks.  
Nothing escapes Henry's eyes and that bubbly smile. You two have never been close which is why you are wondering why this guy is so excited to meet you. It hits you after a few seconds that the reason you were noticed might not have been because of you but your company.  
You are still thinking about it when you and Loki settle down in the corner seat looking out the bakery shop.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to," you stress, reaching out for the bill in Loki's hand that he has already paid for.  
But that sly man is already pulling the receipt away from your grip. "I'll go if you go. And considering you are a textbook people-pleaser around your friends, you will be going tonight."  
All he reflects for your slightly unhinged and offended jaw is his smirk that has a tendency to stir something up inside your gut. "Correct me if I'm wrong."  
"I am not a textbook people plea-"  
"You went out to visit Kat even when your leg wasn't healed because she said you had not met her in a while."  
You scoff. "W-It was true! I hadn't met her in a while and I-"  
"And because CJ said she was mad at you because you hadn't answered her texts and calls."  
You do open your mouth to contradict but nothing comes out except a defeated sigh.  
"You could have told her about your health." Loki tilts his head and melting eyes that have their full attention on you. And you are feeling the goosebumps all over your body from that dedicated stare.  
 _Did he always look at me that way?_ The sensible voice in your head clears her throat and wonders... _He could look that way to anyone_.  
But your inner voice is already dancing. _Look at the face, woman_. _Drown me in shallow waters if he isn't head over heels for you._  
"I...have used my health as an excuse for multiple occasions so I don't think it'll cut for them anymore."  
There is a slight crinkle in between his brows that does not seem to get as much attention as his tongue that darts out to wet his lips.  
 _Why is that even legal?_ Your inner voice is angry while it involuntarily purrs.  
"It is your health, Kira. I am pretty sure your friend will understand. Would you not rather that your friends tell you they are not fine instead of hearing about it when it all gets worse someday?"  
You turn your toes to internally curse yourself on realising he has a point; a very good one.  
"I'll talk to her," you agree and thank the waiter who brings you your lemon and mint iced tea and Loki's cold brew.  
"Okay," you sing with crackling judgment humming in your voice as your eyes are stuck on Loki's dark drink, "since _when_ are you into coffee? I haven't been gone that long."  
"My existence will disagree," he mutters without so much of a thought as he lets his lips touch the straw in great anticipation while his eyes look up at the blank bump of an expression stuck on your face.   
Heart thumping to the beats of embarrassment, your brain shuts down, pulls away the glass of cold brew and pushes your iced tea towards him. "Just have the tea, you monster." You try really hard to keep up that frown on your face while your insides want to come out and confirm the words he just said.  
" _Me_? A monster?" If you did not know any better, Loki would seem flabbergasted right this second.  
You narrow your eyes and let sarcasm drip just from your expression. "I have seen you murder your employees without even having to raise a weapon when you aren't in a good mood. Trust your assistant, Mr Loki, coffee is not your friend."  
"Are you sure?" He narrows his eyes at you and crinkles his nose.  
"Do you see anyone else being worried about you?" you direct at the surrounding with your hand.  
There is a tilt of his head and crossed arms come to rest on the table. "So, you are worried about me?"  
Your eyes pause any movement to stare into his for a moment so long he can feel his soul bare in front of you. "Someone has to..."  
He is left numb with that look on your face.  
"Because I am too tired to find another job."  
Numb from the heart attack he just had till he feels his senses coming back to let him wack in the back of his head and let him know how he got played. What is better than those microscopic jolts of relief he is feeling on your skin is your wide-toothed laughter then nearly pinches your eyes close.  
Whoever is watching him right now can without a strain of doubt point out at the man in love, looking at his life shine brighter than anyone in the room while he pauses all that he is doing- even breathing- to look at you like it is his first and last time doing so. Whoever is watching him is suddenly craving for a longing look like that; whoever is watching you envies what you can do to that beautiful man putting a good number of insecure humans to shame.  
"Oh my Gosh-" you suddenly break out of your laugh with a sudden realisation- "I almost forgot about him."  
Loki, the stoic-as-ever man- who is nearly bending over the table ready to dissolve- furrows his brows at the thought of you remembering someone other than him! "Who?" he asks with a surly taste in his mouth.  
"Fenrir! How is he?"  
"Oh."  
You are somewhat puzzled at that flawless face going from a simmering stare of potential judgment to an innocuous reflection of understanding.  
"He is as fine as he can be," he shrugs and scratches something on the nape of his neck, making your eyes dart at the bit of exposed skin under the maroon that is royally screwing up with your head with pictures you do not want to be imagining in public right now.  
"So, he is being a bitch," you summarise for him. He nods in agreement, bringing back his hand and leaving that exposed microscopic yards of his shoulder and neck to be devoured by your stare so hard even the devil would blush. And unbeknownst to you, the devil hath blushed multiple times.  
"I think he misses his roommate," Loki throws the statement nonchalantly, pulling your iced-tea back to him.  
"Aw," you squeak a little putting your face in your palms and glittering eyes, "I miss him too."  
"Then get back to work, Miss Kira," Loki's flat and stern tone softly plays on his tongue, "you have had more than enough of vacation time."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What."  
"I got my _bones_ broken for my company."  
Loki shrugs and sips your tea. "I nearly died for mine. Big deal."  
"Wow," you exhale. "Fine. I need a raise."  
"Okay."  
"..."  
"What."

"Just like that?"  
"You nearly died for the company. The company wants to thank you for your unwavering loyalty."  
You don't really know what to say next. You never planned this far, thanks to your impulse.  
That is till the socialist in you finds a silver lining.  
"Cool," you tilt your head in your palms, "then you can cut my salary for a few more vacation days." Concluding it with a wink.  
And Loki feels his insides sigh. Never in a million years could he have imagined a soft face like hers would hold the ultimate power to melt his insides like this.

Nature watches again.  
Through the windows and winds that enter at the opening and closing of the door. Two souls more than just content in their hearts to be in the presence of the unexplainable they thought they lacked. That little boy inside Loki is sitting at that table looking at you with all the innocence and love he can feel in his little heart; all that he wants to give to you. Little Loki knows who the star is and what it is like to be in its presence. And he would not have it any other way.  
The bakery plays a lofi mix of Just Want To Be The One You Love as these two closeted lovers bickered and enjoyed their much deserved time together, never knowing the company far away clicking pictures of their private time together before disappearing into the crowds and cars on the road outside.


End file.
